Playable characters
Marvel: Future Fight currently features '''103 '''playable characters as of January 1/10/2017. can be both tier-one or tier-two, and can be ranked and mastered from 1 to 6 stars, through biometrics and norn stones respectively. A fully geared and mastered 6 star character unlocks the ability to advance it to tier two, if it exists for the character (except in the case of Black Order characters and Doctor Strange obtained with tier two status). Not all character biometrics though are obtainable through Story and Special Missions, others can only be obtained via Event Quests, World Boss Raids, Battleworld Raids, Token Shops, Dimension Chests, Dimension Shiftings, Dimension Rifts, and Monthly Bonus Deals - in the cases of both Carnage, Enchantress, and Hyperion. When the player completes missions, the player earns experience to allow their character to level up. Each character is assigned to one of four types: Blast, Combat, Speed and Universal. There are relationships between these classes and certain character types have an advantage over others. Characters with type advantage against the opponents gains increased damage at a certain percent while the opponents loses damage at a certain percent. For example, three star heroes and four star heroes gains higher percentage of damage compared to two star heroes. Character icons Here are all 103 Marvel characters in their most current uniforms: 1 Agent 13 - CAPTAIN AMERICA CIVIL WAR.PNG|Agent 13|link=Agent 13 1 Ancient One - MARVEL'S DOCTOR STRANGE.PNG|Ancient One|link=Ancient One 1 Angela - ALL-NEW, ALL-DIFFERENT.PNG|Angela|link=Angela 1 Ant-Man - CAPTAIN AMERICA CIVIL WAR.PNG|Ant-Man|link=Ant-Man 1 Baron Mordo (Mordo) - MARVEL'S DOCTOR STRANGE.PNG|Baron Mordo|link=Baron Mordo 1 Black Bolt - ALL-NEW, ALL-DIFFERENT.PNG|Black Bolt|link=Black Bolt 1 Black Cat - ALL-NEW, ALL-DIFFERENT.PNG|Black Cat|link=Black Cat 1 Black Dwarf - INFINITY.PNG|Black Dwarf|link=Black Dwarf 1 Black Panther - CAPTAIN AMERICA CIVIL WAR.PNG|Black Panther|link=Black Panther 1 Black Widow - CAPTAIN AMERICA CIVIL WAR.PNG|Black Widow|link=Black Widow 1 Blade - 70'S CLASSIC.PNG|Blade|link=Blade 1 Bullseye - SECRET WARS 1872.PNG|Bullseye|link=Bullseye 1 Captain America - CAPTAIN AMERICA CIVIL WAR.PNG|Captain...|link=Captain America 1 Captain America (Sharon Rogers) - CAPTAIN AMERICA 75TH ANNIVERSARY.PNG|Captain...|link=Captain America (Sharon Rogers) 1 Captain Marvel - MS. MARVEL.PNG|Captain...|link=Captain Marvel 1 Carnage - ALL-NEW, ALL-DIFFERENT.PNG|Carnage|link=Carnage 1 Clea - MODERN.PNG|Clea|link=Clea 1 Corvus Glaive - INFINITY.PNG|Corvus Glaive|link=Corvus Glaive 1 Crossbones - MODERN.PNG|Crossbones|link=Crossbones 1 Daisy Johnson - MARVEL'S AGENTS OF S.H.I.E.L.D. (QUAKE).PNG|Daisy...|link=Daisy Johnson 1 Daredevil - ALL-NEW, ALL-DIFFERENT.PNG|Daredevil|link=Daredevil 1 Deathlok - MODERN.PNG|Deathlok|link=Deathlok 1 Destroyer - PROMETHEUS.PNG|Destroyer|link=Destroyer 1 Doctor Octopus - SUPERIOR SPIDER-MAN.PNG|Doctor...|link=Doctor Octopus 1 Doctor Strange - MARVEL'S DOCTOR STRANGE.PNG|Doctor...|link=Doctor Strange 1 Drax - ALL-NEW, ALL-DIFFERENT.PNG|Drax|link=Drax 1 Ebony Maw - INFINITY.PNG|Ebony Maw|link=Ebony Maw 1 Elektra - CLASSIC.PNG|Elektra|link=Elektra 1 Elsa Bloodstone - SECRET WARS MARVEL ZOMBIES.PNG|Elsa...|link=Elsa Bloodstone 1 Enchantress - MODERN.PNG|Enchantress|link=Enchantress 1 Falcon - CAPTAIN AMERICA CIVIL WAR.PNG|Falcon|link=Falcon 1 Fandral - MODERN.PNG|Fandral|link=Fandral 1 Gamora - ALL-NEW, ALL-DIFFERENT.PNG|Gamora|link=Gamora 1 Ghost Rider - INHUMANS ATTILAN RISING.PNG|Ghost Rider|link=Ghost Rider 1 Giant-Man (Goliath) - MODERN.PNG|Giant-Man|link=Giant-Man 1 Green Goblin - ULTIMATE.PNG|Green Goblin|link=Green Goblin 1 Groot - SECRET WARS THORS.PNG|Groot|link=Groot 1 Gwenpool - ALL-NEW, ALL-DIFFERENT.PNG|Gwenpool|link=Gwenpool 1 Hawkeye - CAPTAIN AMERICA CIVIL WAR.PNG|Hawkeye|link=Hawkeye 1 Hela - MODERN.PNG|Hela|link=Hela 1 Hellstorm - MODERN.PNG|Hellstorm|link=Hellstorm 1 Hogun - MODERN.PNG|Hogun|link=Hogun 1 Hulk - WORLD WAR HULK.PNG|Hulk|link=Hulk 1 Hulk (Amadeus Cho) - TOTALLY AWESOME HULK.PNG|Hulk...|link=Hulk (Amadeus Cho) 1 Hulkbuster (Iron Man Mark 43) - HEAVY DUTY ARMOR.PNG|Hulkbuster|link=Hulkbuster 1 Hulkling - NEW AVENGERS.PNG|Hulkling|link=Hulkling 1 Hyperion - ALL-NEW, ALL-DIFFERENT.PNG|Hyperion|link=Hyperion 1 Iron Fist - ALL-NEW, ALL-DIFFERENT.PNG|Iron Fist|link=Iron Fist 1 Iron Man - CAPTAIN AMERICA CIVIL WAR.PNG|Iron Man|link=Iron Man 1 Jessica Jones - MODERN.PNG|Jessica Jones|link=Jessica Jones 1 Kaecilius - MARVEL'S DOCTOR STRANGE.PNG|Kaecilius|link=Kaecilius 1 Kingpin - SECRET WARS ARMOR WARS.PNG|Kingpin|link=Kingpin 1 Lash - MODERN.PNG|Lash|link=Lash 1 Lincoln Campbell - MARVEL'S AGENTS OF S.H.I.E.L.D..PNG|Lincoln...|link=Lincoln Campbell 1 Loki - LADY LOKI.PNG|Loki|link=Loki 1 Luke Cage - ALL-NEW, ALL-DIFFERENT.PNG|Luke Cage|link=Luke Cage 1 M.O.D.O.K. - CAPDOC.PNG|M.O.D.O.K.|link=M.O.D.O.K. 1 Malekith - ALL-NEW, ALL-DIFFERENT.PNG|Malekith|link=Malekith 1 Misty Knight - ALL-NEW, ALL-DIFFERENT.PNG|Misty Knight|link=Misty Knight 1 Mockingbird - ALL-NEW, ALL-DIFFERENT.PNG|Mockingbird|link=Mockingbird 1 Moon Knight - ARMORED.PNG|Moon Knight|link=Moon Knight 1 Ms. Marvel (Kamala Khan) - ALL-NEW, ALL-DIFFERENT.PNG|Ms. Marvel...|link=Ms. Marvel (Kamala Khan) 1 Nebula - CLASSIC.PNG|Nebula|link=Nebula 1 Odin - MODERN.PNG|Odin|link=Odin 1 Phil Coulson - MARVEL'S AGENTS OF S.H.I.E.L.D..PNG|Phil Coulson|link=Phil Coulson 1 Proxima Midnight - INFINITY.PNG|Proxima...|link=Proxima Midnight 1 Punisher - WAR JOURNAL.PNG|Punisher|link=Punisher 1 Red Hulk - MODERN.PNG|Red Hulk|link=Red Hulk 1 Red Skull - SECRET WARS RED SKULL.PNG|Red Skull|link=Red Skull 1 Rocket Raccoon - ALL-NEW, ALL-DIFFERENT.PNG|Rocket...|link=Rocket Raccoon 1 Ronan - ANNIHILATION.PNG|Ronan|link=Ronan 1 Satana - MODERN.PNG|Satana|link=Satana 1 Shang-chi - MODERN.PNG|Shang-Chi|link=Shang-Chi 1 She-Hulk - ALL-NEW.PNG|She-Hulk|link=She-Hulk 1 Sif - MODERN.PNG|Sif|link=Sif 1 Silk - WEB SUIT.PNG|Silk|link=Silk 1 Sin - ALL-NEW, ALL-DIFFERENT.PNG|Sin|link=Sin 1 Singularity - SECRET WARS A-FORCE.PNG|Singularity|link=Singularity 1 Sister Grimm - ALL-NEW, ALL-DIFFERENT.PNG|Sister Grimm|link=Sister Grimm 1 Songbird - NEW AVENGERS.PNG|Songbird|link=Songbird 1 Spider-Gwen - ALL-NEW, ALL-DIFFERENT.PNG|Spider-Gwen|link=Spider-Gwen 1 Spider-Man - CAPTAIN AMERICA CIVIL WAR.PNG|Spider-Man|link=Spider-Man 1 Spider-Man (Miles Morales) - ALL-NEW, ALL-DIFFERENT.PNG|Spider-Man...|link=Spider-Man (Miles Morales) 1 Squirrel Girl - NEW AVENGERS.PNG|Squirrel Girl|link=Squirrel Girl 1 Star-Lord - SPACE ARMOR.PNG|Star-Lord|link=Star-Lord 1 Supergiant - INFINITY.PNG|Supergiant|link=Supergiant 1 Thanos - INFINITY.PNG|Thanos|link=Thanos 1 Thor - UNWORTHY.PNG|Thor|link=Thor 1 Thor (Jane Foster) - ALL-NEW, ALL-DIFFERENT.PNG|Thor (Jane...|link=Thor (Jane Foster) 1 Ulik - MODERN.PNG|Ulik|link=Ulik 1 Ultron (Mark 3) - AVENGERS AGE OF ULTRON.PNG|Ultron|link=Ultron 1 Venom - SECRET WARS MARVEL ZOMBIES.PNG|Venom|link=Venom 1 Vision - AVENGERS AGE OF ULTRON.PNG|Vision|link=Vision 1 Volstagg - MODERN.PNG|Volstagg|link=Volstagg 1 War Machine - CAPTAIN AMERICA CIVIL WAR.PNG|War Machine|link=War Machine 1 Warwolf - THE HOWLING COMMANDOS OF S.H.I.E.L.D..PNG|Warwolf|link=Warwolf 1 Wasp - ALL-NEW, ALL-DIFFERENT.PNG|Wasp|link=Wasp 1 White Tiger - NEW AVENGERS.PNG|White Tiger|link=White Tiger 1 Wiccan - NEW AVENGERS.PNG|Wiccan|link=Wiccan 1 Winter Soldier - CAPTAIN AMERICA.PNG|Winter Soldier|link=Winter Soldier 1 Wong - MARVEL'S DOCTOR STRANGE.PNG|Wong|link=Wong 1 Yellowjacket - MARVEL'S ANT-MAN.PNG|Yellowjacket|link=Yellowjacket 1 Yondu - ALL-NEW, ALL-DIFFERENT.PNG|Yondu|link=Yondu